Iris recognition is an effective way to identify a person conclusively. For example, a camera can take an image of a person's iris and match it against a gallery of irises associated with known individuals. Such identification techniques can be helpful in a wide variety of security and other applications.
Iris recognition works well in ideal conditions; however, problems arise if the images are less than ideal. For example, if an image is taken from an off-angle perspective, conventional recognizers have difficulty. In practice, such images can be common, so iris recognition technology is hampered by such limitations.
Thus, although current iris recognition technologies can provide useful functionality, there is room for improvement.